Many people become accustomed to a particular pillow. When a person travels, it is difficult to take that person's favorite pillow with him since the pillow occupies consideration space and is difficult to pack.
Many travelers are also becoming concerned about sleeping on pillows in hotels, motels or the like for fear that the person might contract a disease from the pillow or may be subjected to germs found on the pillow.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a travel pillow.
A further object of the invention is to provide a travel pillow which may be compressed for packing and travel.
A further object of the invention is to provide a travel pillow including means for maintaining it in a rolled and compressed condition.
A further object of the invention is to provide a travel pillow including an outer plastic cover member which encloses the pillow to maintain the pillow in a sanitary condition including means for permitting the exhaust of air from the interior of the plastic cover member and pillow so that the pillow will occupy less space than normal.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.